King and Queen of a Different Sort
by ladymori
Summary: A collection of drabbles, focusing on George and Thayet.
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** A collection of drabbles, inspired by the prompts in the lj community tammydrabbles. They will be George/Thayet, but in character and in canon (hopefully).

**Love, Not Actually **

&&&

"I want that," Thayet says suddenly, lifting her eyes up from her teacup to George's face.

The thief arches a questioning eyebrow and sits down in the seat adjacent to hers. Sir Myles' study is empty except for them and it seems ridiculous to sit so far apart now that Alanna and Buri have gone to bed.

"That," she gestures. "Love for all the right reasons, like you have for Alanna."

George nods, hazel eyes keen with understanding. "Do you question Jon's motives, then?"

She and the King-to-be have been spending time together lately, horse rides and palace tours. Thayet sighs. "With others, I wonder if it's my looks they care about, but with Jon…" She trails off and George waits until she can find the right words. "I wonder about my position too. Royalty always attracts men, and I wonder if I'm political convenience. A precaution taken against a reign that's said to be cursed."

He leans forward, a grin tugging at his lips. "Don't be expecting the worse of our Jon just yet."

Thayet laughs. "I'm not, but tucked away, I still wish for someone who, for certain, loves every part of me."

George sets a hand on her knee, fingers warm through the silk of her nightdress, and Thayet can't miss the look in his eyes. "Maybe someone already does."

&&&

**A/N:** Any thoughts are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

&&&

**Things Left Unsaid**

"I've heard that Alanna has gone to the desert."

"And I've heard young Jonathan has finally decided to propose."

They stare at each other, confused and defiant respectively, standing together on the edge of the world. Her hands tremble as her fingers search out the door, and like a good diplomat, she retreats away from the edge.

"It's better to leave it alone," George calls after her, voice hoarse, and Thayet wonders if it's possible that the jump could have been any more painful than this.

&&&


	3. Chapter 3

&&&

**pride **

"What am I then, just kisses in the corner?" Thayet laughs as George pulls her against his chest, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "Even thieves have their pride."

She presses her palms against his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. "A baron now, and I've heard that they don't have any pride at all."

"Have you now?" he asks. "Well, who am I to argue with a queen?"

He tilts her face up to his kiss, and Thayet wakes with a gasp, pressing her fingers to her lips as if they would be warm from an invisible touch.

Jonathan rolls over, knee pressing against her thigh and Thayet remembers where she is, who she's with, who she _is. _

_Nightmares_, she tells herself, but as she pulls the blankets up to her chin, she knows she means _dreams_.

&&&


	4. Chapter 4

Two for one, mostly because these are _actually_ drabbles.

I don't see George ever abandoning Alanna, nor do I see Thayet cheating on Jon. What I do think about this pairing, however, is that while Alanna was in the desert and Thayet is newly arrived in Tortall, the two could easily strike up a friendship. A mutual admiration. A flirtation. Hidden feelings. I think the two possess many qualities that the other would like. This is just to clarify my feelings on the pairing (if anybody actually reads it).

&&&

**Wine**

Once when she drank too much wine, she and George Cooper spent hours repeating all the curse words they knew. His list was much longer than hers, but she committed each one to memory. When the conservatives slander her decisions, make fun of the Riders or the schools or her position, she bites her tongue and repeats every curse in her head.

&&&

**What might have been**

"It's a shame that you're the queen of Tortall," George tells her one evening. "You would make a perfect queen for the Ladies of the Rogue."

Thayet laughs, and takes it as a compliment.

&&&


	5. Chapter 5

&&&

**Sean Challenge ; Homecoming**

"Any word on Alanna's homecoming?" Thayet asks as she pulls a woolen blanket tighter around her shoulders. The air at the swoop is biting, and it's hard to imagine that Alanna is living with heat, that where Thayet sees gray skies and churning water, the Lioness is looking at golden suns and stretching sands.

"It's almost midwinter, and I've heard nothing." George sits down heavily on the stone bench next to her, body instinctively pressing against hers for warmth.

His hazel eyes look haunted as he stares out at the sea, and Thayet can see exhaustion tugging at his features, tired lines around his down turned mouth. This is what not knowing is doing to him; what Alanna is doing to him.

Freeing her arm from the confines of the blanket, she reaches up to brush the damp, dusting of snow off of George's hair. Her fingers linger near his cheek, and she pauses when he turns, his face mere inches from hers. All she wants to do is make his sadness go away, banish his uncertainty. Her lips graze the corner of his mouth, no more weight on his skin than the flakes that continue to fall.

"Visit Alanna in the desert," she tells him with the kindness of a friend. "Coax her back home. I'm sure that you can."

She immediately hates herself for suggesting it, but loves him too much to care.

&&&

**A/N:** Thayet is visiting George at Pirate's Swoop, before he goes to visit Alanna in the desert. For clarification.


	6. Chapter 6

Because pinky reminded me that Thayet had feelings for Jon as well.

&&&

It's late, but George pulls a pair of chipped wooden dice out of his desk drawer. Thayet can't sleep and George seems to be always awake- planning for the coronation, against Ralon. Planning for the safety of his own throne.

Thayet sweeps her skirts as she sits in the chair opposite the new baron. "I told Jon that you were teaching me to play dice. He said that you taught him too."

George forces a chuckle, wondering what else the prince talks to her about. "He told you he learned, but not that he lost nearly every time he played."

She smiles kindly, and fingers the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid I'm falling in love with him," she confesses a moment later.

George drops the dice to the table with a clatter. He realizes quite suddenly that he is terrified of the very same thing.

&&&


	7. Chapter 7

**not exactly lies** ; set during Wild Magic.

&&&

George has always made her feel safe, in a way that weapons and armies cannot. He knows people, understands their depths and their decisions. It's no surprise that she brings the Queen's Riders trainees to the swoop for their summer training.

"They'll love seeing Alanna," Jon muses as she tells him of her plans. Thayet doesn't nod, but she doesn't disagree either.

&&&

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone, for giving an odd pairing a chance. :)


End file.
